


The Warpath of Our Desires

by j_gabrielle



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Nudity, for ibuzoo, how does one tag these things?, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He is interrupted with a kiss, hard, passionate. He lets himself drown in the taste of Riario’s lips, licking into his mouth. The sunlight wreaths a halo in his hair, giving him the illusion of purity and innocence. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What are you afraid of?” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warpath of Our Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibuzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibuzoo/gifts).



> Just having a chat on Skype, an innocent chat... And then this happened. I regret nothing. I make the most excellent of life choices.
> 
> I hope you'll like this, bb <3

They sit on their hunches, naked, facing each other, wrapped by their waist in thin cotton sheets that barely covered their groins. The sunlight comes in like a flood, warm and bright; banishing the shadows and illuminating the world around them into sharp relief.

Riario blinks his eyes almost drowsily. His full lips parted in breath, curled in a lazy smile, head tilted with his dark hair falling over his eyes, brushing the tiny freckles on his cheeks. Strong chest rises and falls with every inhale and exhale; every movement causing the pale gold feathers of his wings to flutter and rustle against the sex mussed sheets.

“Are you going to kill me?” Riario asks, palms facing upwards where they lay on his lap.

“Will you let me?”

Leo’s raven black wings furl and stretch, the light highlighting the bluish shine of the dark molting. He makes the first move, scooting closer and closer until he has his hands on Riario’s wrist, squeezing as he feels the bones shift beneath skin. Leo leans forward, watching for the flinch that does not come. He nuzzles his nose against Riario’s, pressing their brows together and counts the road map constellations on his skin.

“What is it that you seek, _artista_?”

The words spoken so soft, quiet like a secret kept in the deepest parts of his subconscious. Once upon a time, the nickname Riario has for him (and only him never anyone else) would have been said as a thinly veiled mockery, but now…

Leo swallows against the flood of words that threaten to fall from the tip of his tongue, breathing quickly as his eyes flutter close at the first touch of their lips.

He is dimly aware of letting go of Riario’s elegant wrists, thrusting them into the folds of his wings, smiling when the bright curl of satisfaction burns within him as Riario arches against him, a tangible tremor of pleasure pulsing through his body. He keeps his eyes wide open, watching Riario’s pupil bloom until nothing is left but the dark of lust and the thin ring of brown.

Leo lets his own eyes shutter close, whispering into the shared space between their mouths, a confession. “Freedom. The knowledge of everything and nothing at all. Existence…” He runs a thumb down the arch of Riario’s wing. “Of me with you.”

Riario moves obediently when Leo guides him back down on the bed, the gold in his feathers shimmering as he pushes them out behind him. Riario laughs breathlessly, uncaring that he is now unwrapped and bared for Leo’s perusal.

He lets Leo’s work roughened hands shift him, letting them push his legs wide apart, still smiling as Leo tucks himself into the cradle of his hips. He sighs briefly when he feels the familiar press of Leo’s half-hard manhood against his own cock. Leo looms over him, framing his face between his forearms.

“What are you afraid of?” Riario murmurs, reaching up to idly trace Leo’s jaw.

Dark wings shiver, folding to hide them away from the light. “I fear…” Leo begins, leaning down to whisper against his ear. “I fear anonymity; I fear the darkness that comes with dying an unknown with nothing to show for his time on Earth. I fear that I will never reach the sun and that the moon will forever be far from my reach. I fear that I may never fly, that I will be chained to the ground. I fear being locked out of heaven. I fear…” He licks his lips, “I fear your love.”

“My love?”

Leo nods ever so slightly, “Yours. Your love will be the death of me. I fear it. I fear… speaking it.”

Riario drags his hand down Leo’s body, resting it on the centre of his chest. “You’re afraid of giving it life.”

“It consumes me. It _burns_ me.” A soft kiss, fleeting. “I fear that if I put it to words… If I say it. If I make it real, you will be the only one who will remember me when I-”

He is interrupted with a kiss, hard, passionate. He lets himself drown in the taste of Riario’s lips, licking into his mouth. Leo groans, frowning and flipping them with practiced ease. Riario blinks at the sudden change of lighting, his wings unfurling with a rush of air, displaying every line with pride. The sunlight wreaths a halo in his hair, giving him the illusion of purity and innocence. Painting him like an angel.

‘A fallen angel.’ Leo muses, ‘ _Il mio angelo della morte_ **.”**

“You should kill me. You should do it before I kill you myself.” Riario wraps his gentle hands soaked in the blood of the long dead around Leo’s throat, pressing a thumb against his Adam’s apple. Something dark flits through his features, distorting it for a moment before it passes, and he tilts his head considering. “But you won’t.”

“How can you be sure?”

Riario tightens his hands for one brief moment, stealing the air from Leo’s lungs. And as quickly as that happens, he lets go, digging his fingernails into skin, leaving long painful streaks of red as they travel back to the centre of his chest.

“Because I own your heart, my darling Icarus.”

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

>  _Il mio angelo della morte_ = My angel of death
> 
> I think?


End file.
